Snowed In At The BAU
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: The BAU Team, along with many other agents/employees, is snowed in at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Now They must find ways to pass the time.
1. The Beginning

_**Hey there! This is just a little idea I had and decided to go with it. It will be spread throughout several chapters. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! :]**_

* * *

**6:30 PM- Friday**

Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch, sat at his desk, finishing off a case report. He heard the hussle and bussle of the BAU outside his door; the normal and everyday sounds he's heard near every day for years. He looked out the window of his third-floor office, seeing the snow pelt it mercilessly. He finished the file, closing it and sitting it aside with other finished ones. He was about to grab another one to start on, when he noticed something. His hand froze where it was, above an unfinished case file.

He strained to listen, wondering what it was that was...Different. And then he realized what it was.

Silence.

Dead. Silence.

There was absolutely no sound coming from the bullpen area of the BAU. Hotch stood, looking through his 3-inch, bulletproof glass window.

Everyone, all the agents, the office workers, the liasons. Everyone. Were all standing in a group, staring up at the TV.

Hotch walked to the door and exited his office, wondering what in the world was going on. He watched the TV from in front of his office, leaning on the railing.

"Already there is two and a half feet of the cold, white stuff, and it's not over yet." The newcaster stated. "There's going to be at least two more feet expected to accumulate through the rest of this evening."

The federal employees all gave each other glum glances.  
"I tell you this, do not, and I repeat do not attempt to go anywhere." The newscaster continued. "Stay where you are and stay off the roads."

"Alright everyone," Hotch declared, making everyone turn to look at him, "obviously, we aren't going anywhere. So please stand by for isntructions."  
Hotch turned to see Rossi standing right behind him. "Got any ideas?"

Hotch shook his head, "not yet."

**About 7:30 PM**

An hour later, everyone who was still in the FBI building was crammed into the bullpen. (Which wasn't many considering most everyone got off at 6)

Emergency supplies were stacked in the corner, and once again, Hotch was standing at the railing in front of his office.

"Alright, everyone." He said, trying to get everyone to calm down. "Everyone, please listen."

Everyone stopped talking and once again turned to listen to the boss-man's words.

"Hopefully, by tomorrow, the storm will clear up and we can get back to our families." Hotch started. "But for now, we'll be safe from it here in the bullpen area, because it is entirely interior."

"What if the storm doesn't clear up?" Derek Morgan, the resident 'tough guy' spoke up. Hotch shrugged his shoulders, for he truly didn't know.  
"I guess the only thing we can do is stay here for a while." He answered. "We have food, supplies, most of us have extra clothing..."

"Well this is going to be fabulous." One agent sarcastically said to another.

Their demise was polar opposite, however, to Penelope Garcia, the only non-agent member of the team.

"Sleepover!" She squealed giddily to Emily Prentiss, the individualistic and femininly tough woman of the team. "This is going to be awesome!"

Prentiss grinned, half seriously and half sarcastically.  
"It sure is."

Morgan came waltzing over, his gun was still holstered to his belt as if it still had a purpose in the snowed-in, locked-down FBI headquarters.

"Hey, Baby-Girl." He greeted Garcia, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Hello, my chunk-o-hot chocolate." She replied. He chuckled, looking over at Prentiss.

"And hey to you," he stated, "you look aggrevated."

"I am, mostly." She replied. "I mean, I'd rather sleep in my own bed, than the floor of the BAU."

Morgan nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I spend enough time here." Prentiss continued. "It's get-"  
"We get it." Morgan interrupted her. "You're aggrevated."

Prentiss smirked, walking towards Jennifer Jareau, more commonly known as JJ, the caring, motherly member of the team.  
"So, my hunk a hunk a burning love," Garcia said to Morgan, turning to face him. "Snowed-in at work, feet upon feet of snow building at the front door, it's cold and dark, and potentially the only way to stay warm is to cuddle..." She grinned. "It's kinda romantic. I like it."

Morgan laughed heartily.

"Garcia, you are my soul." He said, leaning over to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"What's going on, guys?" Spencer Reid, the socially awkward genius, asked, approaching them.  
"Hey, Kid." Morgan greeted. "You alright with being snowed in?"

"I don't really have a choice." Reid shrugged.

"So what will Dr. Reid do to pass the time during this storm of snowful bliss?" Garcia asked, punching him playfully on the arm.  
"I'll probably get some work done." Reid said, nodding. "If nothing else."  
"Yeah, I guess we could all just get some work done to pass time." Morgan said sarcastically.  
Reid nodded, grinning. Obviously not realizing Morgan's sarcasm.  
"I think I'll go start on that now."

Reid walked away, his hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets.

Garcia was about to say something to Morgan, when the power suddenly cut out.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**_Chapter Two! :] Guys, please review! I want to know if you like it! I know I've gotten quite a few 'story alerts' but I would love it if you would please review! :] _**

* * *

_Garcia was about to say something to Morgan, when the power suddenly cut out._

_

* * *

_

Shrieks resounded through the room, including from Garcia. She clung to Morgan, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He laughed, hugging her back.

"Chill out, Baby-girl." He said to her. "The storm just knocked the power out, the emergency light's will co-"

As if on cue, the emergency lights that were placed at various places throughout the BAU flicked on, sending an erie glow across the room.

The tense feeling in the air almost immediately dissipated into light laughter. Well, except for Reid.

"Now I can't get the computer work done."

Prentiss walked towards his desk, laughing.

"Reid, you don't need to do work right now." She said, sitting against the side of his desk.

"I know I don't _need_ to," Reid replied, "but it's only logical to get it done now rather than later."

"Come on, let's go." Prentiss demanded, standing up straight again.

"What?" Reid asked, confused.

"Let's go. You, Morgan, Garcia and I are gonna do something." She told him, yanking on the back of his shirt collar as she walked past him. He stood up, straightening his collar as he followed Prentiss to Morgan and Garcia.

"What should we do?" Prentiss sighed as they approached the still-hugging pair.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked her.

"I don't know, just something." Prentiss replied.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Garcia's face lit up.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed.

Everyone watched Garcia in atnicipation.

"Truth or dare!" She finally exclaimed. Prentiss laughed as she nodded her head excitedly, whereas Morgan and Reid exchanged wayward glances.  
"Um, I don't know..." Morgan trailed.

"No, no, no, it'll be great!" Garcia exclaimed. She ran over to JJ, who stood about 20 feet away talking to Rossi.

"Jayj, come hither!" She giggled.

After pulling JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss to one corner of the room, Garcia sat down 'Indian-style', leaning her back against the spot where one wall meets the other.

The others sat, reluctantly I might add. (Save Prentiss)

Once they were all sitting in a circle, Garcia started the game.

"Okay, hmm..." She mused. "Miss Emily, truth or dare?"

Prentiss thought a moment before answering, "truth."

"Okay...Have you ever been attracted to someone from _this_ team?" Garcia asked evilly, emphasising the word 'this'. Prentiss stared at her, somewhat shocked.

"Oh um.." She stuttered.

"You must answer, sweet pea." Garcia pushed.  
"Fine." Prentiss conceded. "Yes."

"Really?!" Garcia squealed. "Who?!"

"Oh, no, no, Garcia." Prentiss said, shaking her head. "You asked if I have been, not who."

Garcia smirked at her, "it's you're turn."

"Alright...Derek," Prentiss started, "How many women have you been with in the past...year?"

Everyone (besides Morgan) started laughing.

"I think it would be easier to tell you how many I _haven't_ been with." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how many?" Prentiss asked again, refusing to not get an answer.

Morgan paused, as if he was counting how many it was.

"Thirteen." He answered.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked disbelievingly. Derek just nodded, a _very_ smug smile on his face.

"You won't be so cocky when you contract an STD." Prentiss snorted. Everyone laughed their agreement.

**About 9 PM**

Prentiss, Garcia and JJ were now all sitting with their backs against the railing that was outside of Hotch's office. There was no one else around them as they chatted casually.

"So, Ems, who is it that you were attracted to?" Garcia asked Prentiss, a sly smile on her face.

Prentiss smirked at her, "no, come on Garcia..."

"What? You can tell us." Garcia told her. "We won't tell anyone, we promise. Right Jayj?"  
"Right." JJ agreed, grinning.

"You guys will laugh at me." Prentiss said shyly, a blush settling on her high cheekbones. "It's too embarrasing..."

JJ and Garcia, both grinning, watched Prentiss expectantly.

"Reid." She whispered with a slight cough. JJ and Garcia both leaned in closer towards her. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Augh! I told you, it's too embarassing!" Prentiss exclaimed. "You guys stop, you're making me feel like some...Pathetic teenie."

"It's alright, Emily!" Garcia exclaimed, yet whispering. "We won't tell anyone."

Emily looked around, still extremely embarassed yet with a grin on her face.  
"Fine." She stated bluntly. "It's...Reid."

Reid stood behind the railing to Hotch's office, standing still in the bullpen area but completely able to hear the conversation going on between the ladies of the BAU.

He stood frozen in shock.

"_Prentiss?_" He thought to himself. "_I would never have even imagined..._"

He watched Garcia and JJ giggling about Prentiss's confession, Prentiss just grinning slightly, still blushing.  
_"Maybe...It's entirely likely._" Reid thought. "_I mean, she's only 7 years, 3 months and 26 days older than me..." _


	3. IMPORTANT! ALL SUBSCRIBERS MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize completely for the lack of chapter updates.

My computer broke (like a month ago) and I almost lost everything in it. Luckily though, thanks to the fabulous IT fella that worked on it, I have everything on an external hard drive just waiting to be put back on my new computer. (Which I should get within the next two weeks.)

So hold steady, my fabulously wonderfully patient readers.

New chapters up soooooon! (Within 3 weeks, four AT MOST! [any longer then that and I think I might kill myself :/ ])

Signed,

Your very super duper extremely sorry author of this fic

P.S. I'm uuubbbeeerrrr soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! =D


End file.
